CMOS imagers have been increasingly used as low cost imaging devices. A CMOS imager circuit includes a focal plane array of pixel cells, each one of the cells including either a photodiode, a photogate or a photoconductor overlying a doped region of a substrate for accumulating photo-generated charge in the underlying portion of the substrate. A readout circuit is connected to each pixel cell and includes a charge transfer section formed on the substrate adjacent the photodiode, photogate or photoconductor having a sensing node, typically a floating diffusion node, connected to the gate of a source follower output transistor. The imager may include at least one transistor for transferring charge from the charge accumulation region of the substrate to the floating diffusion node and also has a transistor for resetting the diffusion node to a predetermined charge level prior to charge transference.
In a conventional CMOS imager, the active elements of a pixel cell perform the necessary functions of: (1) photon to charge conversion; (2) accumulation of image charge; (3) transfer of charge to the floating diffusion node; (4) resetting the floating diffusion node to a known state before the transfer of charge to it; (5) selection of a pixel for readout; and (6) output and amplification of a signal representing pixel charge. The charge at the floating diffusion node is converted to a pixel output voltage by the source follower output transistor. The photosensitive element of a CMOS imager pixel is typically either a depleted p-n junction photodiode or a field induced depletion region beneath a photogate.
CMOS imaging circuits of the type discussed above are generally known and discussed in, for example, Nixon et al., “256×256 CMOS Active Pixel Sensor Camera-on-a-Chip,” IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 31(12), pp. 2046-2050 (1996); and Mendis et al., “CMOS Active Pixel Image Sensors,” IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. 41(3), pp. 452-453 (1994), the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein.
A schematic top view of a semiconductor wafer fragment of an exemplary CMOS sensor pixel four-transistor (4T) cell 10 is illustrated in FIG. 1. As it will be described below, the CMOS sensor pixel cell 10 includes a photo-generated charge accumulating area 21 in an underlying portion of the substrate. This area 21 is formed as a pinned diode 11 (FIG. 2). The pinned photodiode is termed “pinned” because the potential in the photodiode is pinned to a constant value when the photodiode is fully depleted. It should be understood, however, that the CMOS sensor pixel cell 10 may include a photogate, photoconductor, buried photodiode, or other image to charge converting device, in lieu of a pinned photodiode, as the initial accumulating area 21 for photo-generated charge.
The CMOS image sensor 10 of FIG. 1 has a transfer gate 30 for transferring photoelectric charges generated in the charge accumulating region 21 to a floating diffusion region (sensing node) 25. The floating diffusion region 25 is further connected to a gate 50 of a source follower transistor. The source follower transistor provides an output signal to a row select access transistor having gate 60 for selectively gating the output signal to terminal 32. A reset transistor having gate 40 resets the floating diffusion region 25 to a specified charge level before each charge transfer from the charge accumulating region 21.
A cross-sectional view of the exemplary CMOS image sensor 10 of FIG. 1 taken along line 2-2′ is illustrated in FIG. 2. The charge accumulating region 21 is formed as a pinned photodiode 11 which has a photosensitive or p-n-p junction region formed by a p-type layer 24, an n-type region 26 and the p-type substrate 20. The pinned photodiode 11 includes two p-type regions 20, 24 so that the n-type photodiode region 26 is fully depleted at a pinning voltage. Impurity doped source/drain regions 22 (FIG. 1), preferably having n-type conductivity, are provided on either side of the transistor gates 40, 50, 60. The floating diffusion region 25 adjacent the transfer gate 30 is also preferable n-type.
Generally, in CMOS image sensors such as the CMOS image sensor cell 10 of FIGS. 1-2, incident light causes electrons to collect in region 26. A maximum output signal, which is produced by the source follower transistor having gate 50, is proportional to the number of electrons to be extracted from the region 26. The maximum output signal increases with increased electron capacitance or acceptability of the region 26 to acquire electrons. The electron capacity of pinned photodiodes typically depends on the doping level of the image sensor and the dopants implanted into the active layer.
FIG. 2 also illustrates trench isolation regions 15 formed in the active layer 20 adjacent the charge accumulating region 21. The trench isolation regions 15 are typically formed using a conventional STI process or by using a Local Oxidation of Silicon (LOCOS) process. A translucent or transparent insulating layer 55 formed over the CMOS image sensor 10 is also illustrated in FIG. 2. Conventional processing methods are used to form, for example, contacts 32 (FIG. 1) in the insulating layer 55 to provide an electrical connection to the source/drain regions 22, the floating diffusion region 25, and other wiring to connect to gates and other connections in the CMOS image sensor 10.
Trench isolation regions 15 are typically formed by etching trenches into the substrate 10 to provide a physical barrier between adjacent pixels and. to isolate pixels from one another. The trenches are etched by employing a dry anisotropic or other etching process and then are filled with a dielectric such as a chemical vapor deposited (CVD) silicon dioxide (SiO2). The filled trenches are then planarized by an etch-back process so that the dielectric remains only in the trenches and their top surface remains level with that of the silicon substrate. The planarized dielectric may be above the silicon substrate.
A common problem associated with the formation of the above-described trench isolation regions 15 is that, when ions are implanted in the substrate close to edges or sidewalls 16 (FIG. 2) of the trench, current leakage can occur at the junction between the active device regions and the trench. In addition, the dominant crystallographic planes along the sidewalls 16 of the trench isolation regions 15 have a higher silicon density than the adjacent silicon substrate and, therefore, create a high density of trap sites along the trench sidewalls 16. These trap sites are normally uncharged but become charged when electrons and holes become trapped in the trap sites. These trapped carriers add an electrical charge to the device, thus contributing to the fixed charge of the device and changing the threshold voltage of the device. As a result of these trap sites formed along the sidewalls 16 of the trench isolation regions 15, current generation near and along the trench sidewalls 16 can be very high. Current generated from trap sites inside or near the photodiode depletion region causes dark current.
Minimizing dark current in the photodiode is important in CMOS image sensor fabrication. Dark current is generally attributed to leakage in the charge collection region 21 of the pinned photodiode 11, which is strongly dependent on the doping implantation conditions of the CMOS image sensor. In addition and as explained above, defects and trap sites inside or near the photodiode depletion region strongly influence the magnitude of dark current generated. In sum, dark current is a result of current generated from trap sites inside or near the photodiode depletion region; band-to-band tunneling induced carrier generation as a result of high fields in the depletion region; junction leakage coming from the lateral sidewall of the photodiode; and leakage from isolation corners, for example, stress induced and trap assisted tunneling.
CMOS imagers also typically suffer from poor signal to noise ratios and poor dynamic range as a result of the inability to fully collect and store the electric charge collected in the region 26. Since the size of the pixel electrical signal is very small due to the collection of photons in the photo array, the signal to noise ratio and dynamic range of the pixel should be as high as possible.
There is needed, therefore, an improved active pixel photosensor for use in a CMOS imager that exhibits reduced dark current and increased photodiode capacitance. There is also needed a trench isolation region that (i) prevents current generation or current leakage and (ii) acts as a link up region between the pinned surface layer and the bulk substrate. A method of fabricating an active pixel photosensor exhibiting these improvements is also needed, as well as an isolation technique that reduces dark current and minimizes current leakage in a pinned photodiode of a pixel sensor cell.